


Contacts

by Fallenstar126



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar126/pseuds/Fallenstar126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael comes into work one day feeling very bad about his glasses, and wanting to get contacts. But when the time rolls around to actually get them, he chickens out, but Gavin is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contacts

Gavin had been sitting in the office, editing a lets play, chuckling to himself about the video. He could tell that it was a good one, as he didn’t need to cut out too much, since they had kept up almost a constant conversation. Gavin heard the door swinging opened, and glanced to his side, nodding in welcome to Michael, then going back to editing. Michael moved over to his desk, fiddling with his glasses.

“Hey Gav?” He asked suddenly, turning in his chair to look at the brit. 

“Yeah Michael?” Gavin replied, moving his headphones so that he could hear both the video, and Michael, concentrating on his work.

“Do you think I would look good with contacts?” Gavin thought about it for a moment, turning to study Michael, before shrugging. 

“I think you would look great either way.” And with that, he reached out, grasping Michaels hand, smiling at him. The two had been together for a couple months. Michael smiled at him slightly, reaching up, and fiddling with his glasses. 

“I think I’m going to get temporary contacts, just to see how they look.” Gavin nodded, turning back to his computer, still holding Michaels hand.

“Could you come with me when I go to get them?” Michael asked again, squeezing the hand gently. 

“If you want me to, for sure.” Michael nodded, and they both started working on their separate projects, still attached by hands. The other guys came in a few minutes later, and started setting up for AHWU. Most of them noticed the handholding, and just ignored it. It wasn’t something they weren’t used to by this time. Honestly, they could care less if they started snogging in the corner. Ray would tease them the occasional time, but thus far, he was probably the most supportive of the relationship. 

“Hey guys, I had a question for you guys.” 

“Mmmmhm?” Ray mumbled, setting up the camera. 

“Well, I was wondering if I should get contacts. I wouldn’t have to wear glasses all the time, I don’t know.” 

“I think that’s more you and Gavin’s decision.” Geoff replied, typing away at his computer. The other guys nodded in response. Michael sighed, taking off his glasses, looking at them. 

“I think I’ll go schedule an appointment with the eye doctor…” He mumbled, putting his glasses back on. Gavin nodded again, still editing. _Michael grinned, slapping his knee, then leaning back in his chair. They filmed AHWU quickly, and gave Ray footage to edit. Michael left the room, coming back a few minutes later, whispering to Gavin that the appointment was scheduled for next week after they got off work. Gavin nodded, yet again. They finished work that night without anything of importance, and headed to their separate apartments. Gavin still lived at Geoff’s, as they weren’t comfortable enough to be living together yet, as they decided to take it slow just in case. They said goodbye to each other, promising to go onto xbox live once they got home, and play a match of something with each other. 

The next morning, Michael woke with a horrible feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it, skipping breakfast because he felt he wouldn’t be able to keep anything down. He checked his phone for his daily morning text to and from Gavin, talking about what they dreamt about. This had started a couple weeks after they officially became ‘friends’ and exchanged each others phone numbers. Gavin had a nightmare, and texted the first person he could think of. Michael had calmed him down, talking about a much happier dream he had. This continued to happen, until it became normal for them. If they missed the dream exchanging, they would always feel out of tune, confused, and drowsy. Gavin had stopped having nightmares as frequently as well. 

“You excited for your eye appointment?” 

“Kind of nervous, but I’ll survive.” 

“You sure that you still want to do this? You don’t have to, no one is forcing you.” Michael didn’t respond to this, though he knew Gavin would be a bit hurt over it. He decided instead to take a shower, and say he had forgotten to reply. He was still jittery when he stepped out of his apartment an hour later, dressed and ready for the day. He took his car to the studio, stopping by Geoffs to pick up Gavin, since he always seemed to be ready a little bit early, and disliked waiting around.

“Good morning Gav.” Michael said, rubbing his eyes. He was still a little bit tired, but knew he had to go to work. 

“Morning Michael. Did you get my text this morning?” Michael faked a look of confusion, pulling out his phone, and opening his conversation.

“No, I didn’t, or I would have replied. Sorry Gavin.” Gavin shrugged, saying that it wasn’t important, and leaned back in his seat. Obviously he was tired too, they had stayed up very late together texting. Michael felt his free hand being taken by Gavins, being squeezed gently. 

“I just want to let you know that even if you don’t go through with the contacts thing, I will love you. You’ll always be perfect to me.” Michael grinned, glancing at Gavin from the road. 

“Thanks…” Work seemed to slowly grind by, taking as long as it could; which Michael was very thankful for. The feeling of nervousness crept up in his stomach, almost engulfing him. 

"Michael, are you okay? You seem really tense." Gavin asked, a concerned tone in his voice, but Michael just shook him off, nodding.

"I'm fine Gavin." This continued throughout the day until finally Michael ended up snapping at Gavin, calling him an idiot, to fuck off; but his look of hurt caused Michael to hug him tightly, kissing him, telling him he was sorry, and he didn't mean it. Thankfully, Gavin forgave him, and work finally ended. 

"What if I mess up putting the contacts in, and hurt my eye? Or what if I use too much solution and end up burning myself on them?" Michael was asking nervously while driving them to the office, his knuckles white from gripping the wheel too hard. Gavin reached over, running his hand soothingly across Michaels shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Michael? You're my boy, and I don't want you doing something you don't feel completely sure about." Michael paused, still unsure of his answer.

"I... I don't know anymore Gavin. There's so many things that could go wrong... I think... I think that I'll try again next year. I don't think I'm ready. I'm kind of scared." Gavin nodded, moving his hand down Michaels shoulder, grasping his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

"And it's okay to be scared Michael. I love you." 

"Thanks Gav... I love you too." And with that, Michael pulled out his phone, and canceled his appointment.

"Would you like to stay at my house tonight, Gavin?"

"Yes please Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> I am putting myself through college rn, so if you have a spare few dollars, maybe toss me a couple bucks for a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/humanwreakage


End file.
